Ultima Luna de Sangre
by Bakura Apeiron
Summary: What if Ichigo would have died alongside his mother and would have been recruited by Aizen as an espada. Why if it was Renji's fault. Now Ichigo has kidnaped Renji but one thing leads to another and they are in some sort of relationship, fraternising with the enemy takes a new meaning. slash RenIchi.
1. Fallen Angels

-I still remember that night, it was a cold night just as now, I never really understood the point of that mission. And I've hoped to find him in Rukongai, but so long I haven't been lucky- Renji was already on his bed, tough it wasn't late; he talked with Zabimaru about his memories. The promotion of Rukia to lieutenant and her assignation to Karakura made him remember all what happened.

-Well it's too soon to give up, you know how big Rukongai is- monkey Zabimaru said with her echoic voice.

-And how hard it is, maybe it's too much for him, but… there's something else, a bad feeling, I… I don't really get it- Renji found his bed uncomfortable.

-Anyway, Why do you even care?- snake Zabimaru asked.

-Dunno- Renji answered vaguely, as he remembered again what happened that night.

* * *

-So this is Karakura- Aizen smiled -An interesting city- He and Renji had just arrived to the city, He had told Renji to help him catch a very sneaky hollow in order give him his vote to promote him to lieutenant.

Renji found him a little insulting, but if he had to prove himself to a lowly hollow in order to get that promotion that's what he'd do.

-There it is-

-Right!- Renji sensed the hollow reiatsu -Over there, seems it's attacking humans!-

-Not simple humans, as you may have noticed their reiatsu it's at least over the media for a human-

-Then we have to hurry captain!- Somehow Aizen's calm gave him the chills.

-Wait Abarai, a lieutenant must never act reckless, do you feel that reiatsu?-

-Renji didn't know what the hell the captain was talking about -I'm sorry captain, but I don't…- he was anxious now, when he felt one human reiatsu disappearing -SHIT!-

-Must I remind that this is a test Abarai? Endeavor to be always calm in battle- Aizen was now giving him a look.

-Fuck, sorry captain- Renji didn't listen to his words anymore and headed toward the attack.

Aizen was visibly annoyed, he hated being interrupted or ignored, but other's voice made him recover -He doesn't change one bit, still the same obstinate brat- Gin seemed to have been there since the beginning.

-It was the right choice to send him to the eleventh division-

-Without doubt he's the strongest of all the lieutenants but he's so stubborn, it can't be helped- Gin smiled -I'm OR with Izuru, poor captain Kuchiki now he'll be stuck with him-

-That's what it seems, however none of that matters, his inly role he plays it now, I think he'll make it just in time- there was a sinister smile on Aizen.

Renji cursed, why the captain had stopped this long? Now the hollow have killed and devoured a woman, and was attacking a child, her son Renji assumed, but he managed to get there just in time - **Howl** _ **Zabimaru**_ **!** \- just one slice of his released zampakutô with all his strength and wrath to kill the hollow cutting it in half, the hollow taken by surprise only could curse before die.

In front of Renji a little boy with peculiar orange hair was crying -Oi! Are you OR?- Renji get on his knees in front of the kid -Damn- the kid was already dead and his chain started to fade away, he remembered that captain Aizen had asked him to take any plus to him before sealing them -Don't worry everything will be OK, now you have to come with me-

-I want my mom!- the kid answered crying.

-Don't cry, I'll take you to her- Renji felt terrible, he had never had to do this before.

-My dad told me to not talk with strangers- the kid stopped crying -Besides that monster ate her-

-That's right, you're a good boy. My name is Abarai Renji, OK? I'm a shinigami- Renji thought that the kid was smart enough so he decided tell him the truth.

-Shinigami? Then, you're going to take to heaven? With my mom?- Renji nodded -I'm Kurosaki Ichigo-

-Ok then, let's go Ichi- Renji didn't expect Ichigo actually jumping on him crying again, so he didn't have other option but to lift him, he didn't expect this to affect him so much. When they arrived, captain Ichimaru was there as well, he had a bad feeling; he had taken Ichigo's hand.

-Who's those people?- Ichigo squeezed Renji's hand and hide behind him.

-Don't worry Ichi, they're shinigamis as well, powerful, you'll be safe from all the monsters with them-

-Oh! I didn't know this softer side of you Abarai-kun- Gin mocked him.

-Well done lieutenant Abarai, we should start using the distinctive, now please take this message to my lieutenant, we'll take care of the rest here- Aizen ordered him.

Renji stood there for a moment -Is something wrong Abarai-kun?- Gin asked, coldly.

-No, I just… eh, never mind- then he turned to Ichigo -listen Ichi, you stay here and do whatever these shinigamis ask you, OK?-

-NO! Renji take me with you, I want to see my mom- Ichigo was crying again.

Renji feel something pulling him to stay with the kid, his gut telling him to seal him himself -Listen Ichi, I'll be waiting on the other side, OK? I'll just have to go ahead, open some doors, it'll be fine-

-And I'll see my mom?- Ichigo accepted, Renji nodded -Will you play with me someday?- Ichigo blushed.

-Yea, I promise-

-OK- Ichigo hugged him and kissed him good bye, now Renji blushed and finally left.

Ichigo stayed quiet and put not even seeing the other adults -Very good Kurosaki Ichigo, your future role will be very important- Aizen observed how the kid turned to see him -I'm expecting great things from you- without any further Aizen cut his chain of fate.

Ichigo suffered the transformation and was thrown to Hueco Mundo, after cleaning up any evidence Gin turned to the other -Shouldn't we keep an eye on him? You know, just in case- there was a clever look on Gin.

-If he's not able to survive in Hueco Mundo on his own then it's not worth our time- It was the only answer from Aizen, then both shinigamis parted ways.


	2. Creeping Shadows

-My deepest apologies captain and good morning- Renji was late again, he had a recurring nightmare in which little Ichigo was devoured by hollows, worse this time Rukia was there as well, so he couldn't get a proper sleep -I'm really sorry-

Byakuya took a deep breath, as resigned to the mediocrity of his lieutenant, he could not even be in time -You have work- he simply answered signaling a paper on the desk. The captain was also strain, more than usual, as he had not received word from his sister in a week, the same was affecting Renji but he wouldn't allow that affect his job.

-Etto.. captain, I'm sorry, I was wondering… if by chance… Do you know any news on Rukia?- Renji asked carefully while he took his orders.

-You asked me the same question yesterday before leaving, as every day since Monday; one would think by now, that if I'd knew anything I'd have already told you- Byakuya didn't even turned to see him.

-I'm sorry… I should have known, I…- Renji was nervous now and didn't know what to say.

-Your mission… NOW- Byakuya held his breath.

-I'm sorry, right now…- the redheaded preferred to get out of there and check the details on his mission later, as he could feel an assassin aura from his captain.

Byakuya turned to see him leave, he contained himself of cutting Renji's head with Senbon Zakura if he repeated one more time "I'm sorry".

* * *

-Oh! A rescue mission already? You're on fire Abarai-kun- Yumichika complimented.

-You must have already your captain full trust, that's really commendable, you know he being a noble and all- Ikkaku drank his sake.

But Renji laughed ironically -I hardly doubt that, it's more like he's expecting me to die devoured by a hollow-

-Come on, that's preposterous- Yumichika tried to cheer him up.

-Oh please, you're not even close to the forest of Menos- Ikkaku joked.

-To be honest I'm worried about Rukia, that's why I've been spoiling everything recently- it was the first time Renji expressed his concern.

-She could just have lost his mobile or something- Yumichika suggested.

-To tell the truth Karakura is a dangerous city indeed- Ikkaku said and then to Yumichika who was giving him a look -What? It' the truth-

-Anyway you shouldn't underestimate Kuchiki-san, besides this is your chance to atone for all this week, you have to think positively- Yumichika said.

-There's no denying that one, Kuchiki could well take the seat of many lieutenants- Ikkaku added.

-You're not thinking about the lieutenant, right?- Yumichika laughed.

-Especially our lieutenant- Ikkaku answered as he remembered one of the last pranks Yachiru played on him.

-Did I miss something?- Renji asked.

-Oh this you have to hear- Yumichika started. For the rest of the afternoon the three of them mostly laughed and joked, and drank a lot -Anyway, I think is time to leave, tomorrow is your mission you have to be ready-

-Right- Renji nodded more animated and determined.

-Rescue members of the fifth division uh?- Ikkaku took a peek on the papers again -Captain Aizen should take care of his own business, just my opinion- he said disapproving and drank the rest of his sake.

* * *

Aizen was with some members of his division in the outside of Rukongai, studying the vortex found by one of the squads, it leaded to Hueco Mundo. The details of how such a thing came to be and how much stable it was had fallen to the twelfth division, but the fifth division were charged to guard it, as they discovered it. However one of the shinigamis had disappeared, presumably he was inside the vortex.

-Here I thought Abarai-kun had already played his part- Gin asked Aizen.

-Gin, this is not the place- Tossen quietly reproached him.

However Aizen answered unworried -It was a coincidence, any lieutenant would have served the purpose. It wasn't me who marked Abarai for death-

Gin laughed -I don't think just any lieutenant would have do, but you don't believe in things like destiny, well whatever; How is it going the other thing?-

Aizen smiled -I've discovered it, Urahara Kisuke is a genius, no doubt, but… he won't be able to restrain her as he planned-

* * *

Renji couldn't help to think how fishy that was, asking for help to other divisions to such an trivial task, but maybe Momo couldn't really get the job done, not to underestimate his friend, she could easily kick his ass on kidou; so in the end Renji tried not to think much on it.

He had taken some shinigamis from his squad that he was used to work with and entered the vortex; they arrived at Hueco Mundo and quickly found the lost shinigami unconscious.

-Easy cake so long- he thought -But it's strangely deserted not even tiny hollows-

-Lieutenant!- one of his men called him -He seems physically fine but his state of mind, he's completely lost it sir-

-Tsk, no good, well it's enough to take him out of here, I'm sure that captain Unohana can do something about it- Renji ordered.

They were almost in the vortex, when an impressive reiatsu made them freeze all, not just by its power but for the nature of it -What the hell!?- Renji thought, a little hollow attacked the group critically injuring one the team, but Renji managed to fight him back and made it steep back.

-Sir?- one shinigami asked for orders.

-Get them out of here-

-But…-

-Now! You'll only get on my way- Renji yelled at her, but gave her a look of confidence and the shinigamis left.

-You're an ugly son of a bitch- Renji had never seen such a thing, its body was as little as a baby where its hands should be there was a chopper and in the other one a stump of almost rotten meat with a strange protuberance, but its reiatsu was the strangest thing as it had a hint of shinigami, yet he was more surprised when he couldn't cut it.

The hollow saw him, there was something on its eyes that reflected insanity, his mask seemed porcelain instead of bone and it had the voice of a child -What's wrong shinigami? I'll be hungry with one so weak-

-Tsk, a strong one eh?- Renji teased it.

The hollow started laughing maniacally and then charged screaming, Renji could parry its attacks but it was too quickly -You think you saved him?- the hollow then shoot a stinky, black, viscous liquid from its protuberance.

Renji dodged in time and counterattacked, releasing Zabimaru without command, surprising the hollow, his Shikai cut it after the third slash, the hollow screamed painfully, Renji thought this would gave him nightmares later. The hollow went berserk and its combined attacks with its chopper and its pus made it difficult to Renji to keep up -Shit, I wonder if this is an Adjuchas, didn't really seem the type but then again I don't really know much about hollows biology, tsk should have attended that class with captain Kurotsuchi- Renji thought while evading the attacks.

The hollow seemed to have a panic attack -You want to run? You want to bring your friends to destroy me! No, No, nO, NO- the little hollow broke its mask to open its mouth, though it seemed painful the hollow continued gathering energy.

-Impossible! That's a cero!?- Renji dodged in time the cero, but the hollow stabbed him on his right collarbone -Damn!- Renji rejected it -What the hell was that? Shumpo?-

But the hollow didn't give him much space and attacked again, with his injure Renji was easier overpowered and the hollow took this chance to fire another cero leaving Renji on the edge of defeat -It's the end- the hollow laughed weird as he advanced.

Renji incorporate himself rather difficultly as he saw the gloomy menacing hollow advancing toward him, he thought of many ways to survive, maybe even escape or probably the others will send help, when he felt it -Damn…-

-DIE!- the little hollow was so enthralled in the battle it didn't notice a bigger one getting close to it, until it literally squashed it making a repulsive sound and dying instantly.

-Oh great!- Renji observed the bigger hollow it was about his size, reptilian type, with long orange hair and two horns on its mask, the hollow screamed as in reclaiming victory, if the hollow what was giving him so much trouble was so easily vanquished by that other one, he was done for. He didn't even notice it, but the new hollow was suddenly in front of him and quickly grabbed Renji with his tail.

-Shit, you're really strong eh?- Renji struggled against the hollow but it was in vain, the hollow was seeing him to his eyes -The fuck is wrong with this one?- Renji thought, but he abruptly froze the hollow started pressing his crotch with its tail, in all his years of shinigami he had never heard of rapist hollows but the only possibility horrified him as he was quite sure this one was a male; so he took firmly his zampakutô and tried to freed himself only to be bitten by the hollow, Renji stifle a cry out of pain, it had attacked him on his injury, probably to drink his blood or something.

-What…?- somehow the hollow was healing him, when it was done there was not even a scare and the hollow continued making strange noises, apparently it couldn't talk, and he continued invading Renji's personal space.

Renji wasn't sure of its true intentions but he was glad when his captain appeared with other shinigamis - _Way of destruction No. 4:_ _ **Byakurai**_ \- Byakuya attacked the hollow and it reacted protecting Renji covering him from the attack and releasing him afterwards.

-Instant regeneration- Byakuya noted and the hollow escaped using sonido -Abarai are you all right?- Byakuya was immobile seeing were the hollow had disappeared.

The other shinigami tended the wounded lieutenant and Renji was more than puzzled -It saved me? Did that hollow actually save me?- he thought, then he turned to his captain -I can stand, thank you very much captain I owe you more than my life, if you have been here a minute later I dunno what could have…-

-He's fast- Byakuya keep looking at the same spot.

-Uh? Well yea that was a strong one-

-A Basto Lorde…- Byakuya muttered something to himself -It doesn't matter now, the mission is over and we should return- the shinigamis left Hueco Mundo trough the same portal, some days after the vortex closed on its own, leaving no trace of it.


	3. Rukia

-I'm surprised this time old Yama haven't objected much- Gin bit an apple.

-I was in debt with the sixth division after all, its lieutenant hasn't fully recovered from the last mission; it's only natural to pay my respects to captain Kuchiki leading this mission- Aizen explained.

-That's true; it seems things ain't going well for our secret squad- Gin laughed.

-At least we know one of them it's successful- Tossen spoke.

-Ah, poor Ichi he's still such a silly and timid boy- Gin bit his apple again -I wonder why he didn't kill Abarai-kun?-

-He didn't have time, captain Kuchiki arrived just in time, and its choice of retreat shows high intellect and tactical intelligence- Tossen justified.

-Eh… Do you think so?- Gin adopted a meditative pose -It seems to me that he's strong enough to battle captain Kuchiki- then grinned -Who knows? He could even defeat him-

-That's not the point. We know for sure that Kurosaki Ichigo could defeat a captain level in his current form, but that only would draw the attention of Gotei 13, we have to avoid any suspicion at all, understood?- Aizen saw out of the corner of the eye of Gin.

Gin only smiled -I see, so you won't try it on Ichigo until you're sure it works eh?-

-That's it, we still have time, some months until we leave the Soul Society, please act normal and continue coopering in the meantime- Aizen finally instructed.

-And how would you take the Hogyoku from her?- Gin asked before leaving.

-Patience Gin, you'll see it when the time comes- Aizen crossed his hands and looked the shinigamis with him, as judging them.

* * *

Aizen stepped once again Karakura floor, it was a dark and warm night, Momo and other shinigamis were behind him, they located Rukia in no time.

Aizen stopped -Kuchiki Rukia, lieutenant of the thirteenth division, you're under arrest on the charges of evasion of your tasks and contact with the Gotei 13, you're also suspected of high treason- Aizen advanced toward a confused Rukia and withdraw his zampakutô releasing it in silence - **Shatter** _**Kyōka Suigetsu**_ \- there was a quick flash, almost unperceivable, some time passed and Rukia just stood there immovable, the other shinigamis only saw the strange scene.

-Captain Aizen I don't understand wha…- Rukia started but stopped when she realized that something was wrong, the others seemed weird as if they weren't paying attention.

Only Aizen was normal and then he talked -Kuchiki Rukia I'm not going to lie to you, You have something that belongs to me and I want it- Aizen pointed his sword toward Momo who didn't react at all -Would you cooperate if I keep the losses at its minimum?-

-What's the meaning of this captain Aizen?- Rukia yelled but the others still didn't react -What have you done to them?-

-I plan to invade Soul Society and become its new King, but no those are just simple and vulgar terms for you to understand me, I actually plan on transcend them all shinigamis and hollows alike. As for my zampakutô, this is its special ability, this is perfect hypnosis; I already have all the Gotei 13 under my control-

-But.. Captain… How could you…?- Rukia was at a loss of words and was already in defensive position.

-You're friends with lieutenant Abarai, right? I'm sure he told you about his mission here some years ago when he was promoted, right?- Aizen smiled sinisterly and using his zampakutô showed Rukia how he "killed" little Ichigo Plus and sent him to Hueco Mundo.

-Aizen!- suddenly Rukia get on guard, terrified and surprised both. She also noticed the other shinigamis apparently came back to normal.

-Wait!- Aizen stopped the other shinigamis who were about to fight her -Kuchiki Rukia I remind you that attacking other shinigami only will make it worse for your case, we still can clarify this situation if you come peacefully-

-You'll never get me alive!- Rukia released her zampakutô - **Dance** _ **Sode no Shirayuki**_ **-** Rukia used shumpo and cut the shinigamis incapacitating three of them, Momo and other shinigami managed to dodge.

-Defensive stance, protect the injured- Momo ordered and then turned to her captain -Captain?-

-Rukia… Why?- Aizen asked closing the distance between them.

But as an answer Rukia attacked - _Tsugi no mai, Hakuren_ \- Aizen managed to put Momo and himself to safety.

Momo excused herself -It's OK Hinamori, I'll handle this, contact the fourth division and ask for help- Aizen gave him a warm smile.

- _Some no mai, Tsukishiro_ \- Rukia managed to freeze Aizen but continued with kidou -Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light…- but Rukia stopped when Aizen easily escaped.

- _Way of biding No. 9:_ _ **Geki**_ \- a red light covered Rukia immobilizing her -This should be enough- Aizen commented.

- _Way… of biding No. 21:_ _ **Sekienton**_ \- Rukia managed to escape as a red cloud covered her location and then continued her attack - _Way of destruction No. 77:_ _ **Honoo no Unmei**_ \- Rukia fired a torrent of fire that became into a dark ray of energy.

- _Way of biding No. 39:_ _ **Enkosen**_!- Momo advanced toward his captain protecting him, but the kidou barrier didn't last and was impacted by Rukia's kidou effectively incapacitating her.

- _Way of biding No. 71:_ _ **Sennen kusari**_ \- four golden chains emerged from the earth capturing Rukia, he advanced to her as she fell to her knees -You're over- Rukia could read his lips.

Just one steep of distance and Aizen would reach her, so Rukia stabbed her zampakutô on the earth as in fighting against the kidou, but instead she captured Aizen as well - _Juhako_ -

-What…?- Aizen was frozen solid trapped by the ice coming from Sode no Shirayuki.

Then Rukia extended her hand pointing the captain - _San no mai, Shirafune_ \- a replica of her zampakutô impaled Aizen's heart.

-Impossible…- Aizen fell to the ground lifeless.

-Captain Aizen!- Momo screamed horrified trying to reach him.

Rukia took a deep breath, it was all over, and she had managed to stop Aizen's ambitions before he could do any damage. She felt a hit on her neck and felt unconscious. A shinigami of the fourth division had knocked her out.

Isane run to the captain, as the others attended the other shinigamis, the lieutenant turned to see Momo only shaking her head confirming the captain passing, Hinamori cried inconsolable.

* * *

It had been some months since the incident, Renji awakened violently, he had have another dream. This time he had helped a thief escape, who then invited him to come with him; he'd swear the thief told him We can save her.

Tomorrow would be Rukia execution; Renji didn't have access so he couldn't visit her. His captain didn't even try talking on her behalf, he didn't even visit her, how cold the bastard could be. But there was nothing he or anyone could do. Rukia, his childhood friend have just killed a captain of the Gotei 13; captain Unohana said that the necropsy revealed an advanced terminal illness that debilitated the captain to that point, yet everyone seemed uneasy on the conclusion of the case, even with the proves and witnesses. It wasn't until Rukia confessed herself that the sentence was dictated: executed by Soukyoku.

-Rukia…- Renji sit down on the edge of his bed looking at the nocturnal sky -What the hell drove you to do that? Why didn't you tell me anything bothering you, any problem, any secret? I would have helped! Why didn't you trust me?- the words coward and traitor invaded his thoughts.

He couldn't see Hinamori to the eye, the others checked more on her and he played cold and strong to not worry them. But inside he was panicked, he didn't know what to do, he felt alone as he had never felt on his life, he felt completely impotent and coward, couldn't helping it anymore he cried in silence.


	4. Generic Flamenco

-Oh! the place is impressive captain Aizen- Gin walked by the side of the other captains in Las Noches palace.

Aizen only smiled and Tossen commented -It's all thanks to the hard work of the arrancars-

-Well I'm dying of curiosity to finally meet all the Espadas, this place is huge, are we still too far away?- Gin complained.

-Patience Gin, more importantly how are things going in Soul Society?- Aizen asked.

-Well now that you mention it, I think you should build a new wing only to Kyōkasuigetsu, it was surreal seeing you there in front of all the clueless captains while you just took the Hogyoku-

-But in the other hand Urahara Kisuke showed himself in the Gotei 13 asking for an audience- Tossen added.

-Oh yea, I was really worried, for a moment I thought we have to abandon Seretei before planned- Gin commented.

Aizen seemed troubled for a moment but his voice was still calm -A bold move from your part Urahara, however we shouldn't underestimate him, keep a close eye on him-

-Well captain Tossen has already destroyed any evidence, so even when he tried to implicate us he didn't have any proof. And though our freedoms are limited we're here after all, I guess we couldn't have expected a better shinigami to be assigned to the investigation- Gin explained.

-Oh, who is it?- Aizen asked.

-Captain Soi Fong- Gin smiled -We've been working in our own, I've been specially talking with captain Kuchiki, imagine him, he almost raised an eyebrow after hearing Urahara-san- Gin laughed.

-Soul Society is archaic and closed to the ideas of a new era, always full of prejudges, blind to the wonders and possibilities outside its reach- Aizen reflected.

-This will give us the time we need- Tossen said.

-I don't think so- Aizen talked -Even though Urahara is not a treat yet, he's not alone-

-You mean the captains in Karakura? Are we going to fight them first?- Gin asked.

-No, we should exploit the surprise element as long as we can; besides if they dare venture into Soul Society for help, they'd be welcomed with much less consideration than Urahara, moreover they have still their pride, it's more likely they'll try to solve things on their own. As I told you Soul Society is characterized by its occlusion and prejudge to new ideas, that'll be its downfall, the old structures will crumble and will open way to a new order that will reign from the skies-

-Then Shihōin Yoruichi is our next target- Tossen concluded.

-It'll be a stealth mission, I'll take care of it- Aizen said while they arrived to a giant door and stopped -We'll discuss the details later, for now keep to the plan- Tossen opened the doors of the well illuminated and elegant room, there was a boardroom table where ten arrancars were already seated, only the head, the right and the left of the table were free, reserved to the shinigamis -Now allow me to present you my dear elite group, the Espadas-

Gin greeted them -Oh it's a pleasure to finally meet you all together, captain Gin Ichimaru- and as the others he took his place right to Aizen.

-Tenth espada, Yammy Llargo- Yammy said staring into Gin.

-Ninth espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie- the arrancar looked at him or so Gin thought.

-Eighth espada, Szayelaporro Granz- Szayel smiled to Gin, they already knew each other.

-Seventh espada, Zommari Rureaux- the arrancar greeted him bowing his head.

-Sixth espada, Nnoitra Gilga- he seemed angry.

-Espada five, Ulquiorra Cifer- the arrancar didn't open his eyes.

-Fourth espada, Tier Harribel- greeted courteously.

-Third espada, Coyote Starkk- he seemed completely out of him.

-Wait a sec, then this means… well this is quite the surprise- Gin looked at the younger espada who was next to him -Then your number is…- but he stopped when he noticed the oldest espada looking at him recriminating him -Oh! Uh sorry second espada, it wasn't my intention I uh…-

-King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Luisenbarn- the elderly man proclaimed certain and irritated.

Almost everyone else turned to see him, Tier confronted him -Know your place Baraggan, you're in presence of Aizen-sama-

-Tsk what a jerk- Starkk said almost inaudible.

-You should listen the lady here Second espada, this is not polite at all- Szayel said.

-Well, well, that's quite enough from all of you- Aizen cut the discussion and the continued -You're going to intimidate our youngest and newest member-

The youngest of all talked, he seemed a little nervous -Espada One, Ichigo Kurosaki- Ichigo wore the typical arrancar white hakama, with a white waistcoat, the remains of his mask were barely visible as little horns easily missed in his orange hair, his hollow was neither visible, and he carried his zampakutô on his back.

* * *

In Soul Society, Renji had managed to infiltrate in the Nest of Maggots, where Urahara have been taken, ironically he was now in the cell that once Mayuri occupied. That shinigami was everyone's gossip of the day; however Renji was only interested in one thing: it was possible that Rukia was innocent after all. He needed to find out at all costs.

Kisuke immediately recognized Renji when he approached -My, you must be Abarai-san, what a unexpected visit-

Though something on Urahara's voice told Renji that he'd been expecting him -How do you know my name?-

-Please! Coming to the Seretei without even identifying the highest ranks, specially the strongest lieutenant- Renji felt stupid, he didn't like that man at all -Plus you're easy to spot, like you're screaming see me with those delinquent tattoos and that red hair of yours-

Renji just ignored him -Hmp I'm here about Rukia and Aizen-

-Do you know my story?- Kisuke asked and Renji nodded -But you're not convinced, well I guess that without proof nobody in the whole Soul Society could believe me, I don't blame you- Urahara laughed and then seeing how Renji lost interest, he changed his voice to a more serious tone -But you could retrieve proof and convince everyone-

-What are you talking about?!-

-Well you know, you'll find out the truth. Clean Kuchiki-san name and prevent a worse tragedy-

Renji punched the wall -Don't play games with me…- Renji was making his best effort to control himself -If what you said is true, then it's your fault Rukia's dead and you'll have earned it to rot in there- Renji stared at Urahara expecting his answer.

But the captain escaped the gaze hiding his eyes under his hat and using the soberest tone of voice talked -It was never my intention what happened to Kuchiki-san, things didn't go as planned, once I finish what I started I'll turn myself over to Justice-

-Things didn't go as planned?!- Renji was furious now -What is it to you asshole? Some kind of plot for you to pull the strings? I'll be expecting no less from you when this is over or then I DEAL with you personally-

-So, that means you'll go?-

-Where do I start?-

-You'll need the help of a captain to be able to move easy, I think captain Kurotsuchi may be our best bet-

-What about my captain?-

-No, he's too by the book, Kurotsuchi won't mind getting his hands dirty if there's something for him-

-Uh, what? Am I supposed to bribe him?- Renji was making a funny face.

-Scientific discovery, Abarai-san. That's the hard currency- Urahara talked to a skeptic Renji -Are you familiar with Karakura town?- Renji nodded -I have a little store there, tell them I send you, they'll give and tell you everything you need.

Their conversation went on about another ten minutes, Renji got out of there with a headache it was way too many information for one night, but he was determined. If Urahara was telling the truth, then he had to expiate himself for abandoning Rukia.


	5. Rage of Lunacy

-Shit!- none of his attacks did work, however the person standing next to him stayed calm -Will she have something in mind to beat this guy? After all she was once captain of the second division- Renji thought -Anyway, who the hell is this guy? Or to be more accurate what the hell is this guy?- Renji had just arrived to Karakura only to find Yoruichi fighting with this man.

-What is it shinigamis? Is that your best?- the guy in front of them taunted them, he definitely was a hollow, he even had a hole, but he also had a zampakutô and he looked more like a shinigami.

-Hmp how interesting- Yoruichi smiled -You ain't using all your strength as well, Am I wrong?-

-What?!- Renji turned to see the woman and then their enemy -What's the level of this guy?-

The arrancar laughed -You wanna die that fast? Then… Cero!- a potent blue cero was fired on Yoruichi direction.

-Yoruichi-san!- Renji could barely saw the attack, but apparently it had hit the woman.

-Too slow!- Yoruichi counterattacked the arrancar.

-Tsk- but the arrancar managed to block her kicks.

-She's fast- Renji continued seeing the fight, he wasn't sure if even his captain was this fast.

-You seem to have some decent fight skills boy, but are you ready for this?- the body of the ex-captain was covered in energy as she activated a strange technique -Shunko!-

-This is it!- Renji couldn't exactly tell the nature of that technique but he could tell it was seriously dangerous.

However, for everyone's surprise, another arrancar blocked the attack with his bare hand. Yoruichi quickly stepped back, if that attack wouldn't have killed that man she was sure it couldn't be blocked just like that -Who are you?- she asked.

The boy ignored them and turned to the blue haired arrancar, who was surprised as well to see him there -What the hell are you doing here Grimmjow?-even though the boy have the same kind of reiatsu, he seemed more like a shinigami or a human.

Grimmjow recovered from his shock and annoyed answered -That's what I should ask you!-

-Eh!?- the youngest arrancar made a face between offense and laugh, like if he just didn't believe what he had just heard -You asking ME questions? You forget your position?-

Grimmjow bit his lips and clenched his fists in wrath -No-

-Very well. And what were the orders?-

-Tsk, form a group for a stealth mission and send them to investigate- Grimmjow answered angrily.

-Then- the young arrancar continued calm, but he lose his temper in the next sentence -What the hell are you doing here? That kick could have hurt you!- then he deep breathed and continued calm again -Ok… then let's get going- when Renji and Yoruichi were about to intervene he turned to face them -Listen woman, and you too shinigami, if you value the life of those children you'll stay quiet-

-What's he talking about?- Renji turned to see Yoruichi who was angry and worried.

-Ururu and Jinta, I believe are their names. If you stay in exile and out of our business until all of this is over, then you'll see them again- he looked directly Yoruichi to her eyes, then he turned to see Renji -And you Renji, don't get involved, bye- then both arrancars left through a Garganta Grimmjow have just opened.

-Yoruichi-san are you all right?- Renji couldn't just believe what had happened, anyway both of them were unharmed.

-Yea- Yoruichi answered absently.

Renji have just seen with his own eyes all the proof he needed -It's true, the hybrids are true, so the Hogyoku is true as well and most likely what Urahara said about Aizen is also true. Then Rukia truly was innocent and that boy who called me by my name was…-

-Uh? Seems you're putting two and two together eh?- Yoruichi asked.

-What?- Renji turned to see the woman -Oh! Yea. Sorry. It's just… that boy- then Renji suddenly realized it -Ichimaru! Captain Ichimaru must be involved as well! He was there with Aizen when…-

Yoruichi interrupted him -So you know each other?- then sighed

-Oh! Sorry again. Well that's… never mind that, I'm Abarai Renji lieutenant of the Six Division, I came here searching for you on behalf of Urahara-san-

-Then things didn't go well- Yoruichi bit her thumb, she seemed somehow tired -Excuse me for a moment, I need to check into something, please wait for me at the store- Then she disappeared using shumpo.

Renji was impressed he didn't know if even his captain could be that fast. Things were dire, a part of him had wanted it all to be a lie, but there he was in Karakura town and in top of that he had just fought the hybrids Urahara predicted, but what had most of his attention was the boy who had last showed.

Renji was looking at the place he had just disappeared to, it started raining -Ichigo?- he finally went inside the store.

* * *

-What were you thinking?- Ichigo scolded Grimmjow in his personal stance in Las Noches.

-What else? Carrying out the mission- Grimmjow answered still annoyed and evading Ichigo's gaze.

-Idiot, you weren't supposed to go yourself! Don't you see how dangerous it was!?-

-DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!- Grimmjow was now clearly angry.

-But something could have happened to you!- there was pain and sadness in Ichigo's expression -I could have lost my fracción!- Grimmjow only answer was tsk, and Ichigo saddened even more -You don't really care, right?- Ichigo sighed and then tried to explain calmer -Don't be fool, they could have sent a captain, worst Aizen-sama could find out, then you'll be in trouble-

-I've got enough of this shit- Grimmjow walked out of the room -Tell me when there're new orders-

-What!? Grimmjow come back here!- Ichigo only bit his lips in frustration seeing his fracción walk away -We haven't practiced yet- he said even when the blue haired couldn't hear him anymore. Then he turned to attend another arrancar trying to hide his presence -What is it Ggio?-

-Good job in your mission Ichigo-sama- the younger arrancar greeted him a little nervous.

-EH!? Shouldn't you be hailing the "Rey de Hueco Mundo" right now?- Ichigo teased him.

-Ichigo-sama, please don't talk like that- Ggio seemed troubled.

-Just messing with you, you don't need to be so serious, and PLEASE drop the formalities- Ichigo laughed somehow tired of hearing his honorific.

-My deepest apologies Ichigo-sama- Ichigo only smiled exasperated like not believing his interlocutor -However we the second fracción are the most devoted of all and our strength and skill are only comparable to our wish to serve our master, but the first fracción is just an arrogant prick who…- Ggio stopped when seeing the face Ichigo was making, but he insisted -If thou allow me Ichigo-sama I shall teach that… Grimmjow how the first fracción must behave, just allow me to punch some sense into his dull head-

-Let him be- Ichigo did really appreciated Grimmjow -After all it was I who chose him- then he smiled happy.


	6. KO

-Marvelous, really fascinating- Mayuri laughed while he read the documents from Urahara that Renji had gave him -Would you consider a position in our squad?-

-Etto… Captain Kurotsuchi about the data…-

-Right, this will be enough to create a portal to Hueco Mundo. Now we can proceed with the next part of your infiltration-

-It ain't an infiltration!- Renji took that as an offense.

-Of course it is, for the record and the official version-

-Yea… right- Renji understood that what he was doing wasn't exactly legal -The other captains gotta do something when they see Aizen alive and the army he's creating, right?-

-Never mind that, Arrancars! How interesting! I'd go myself if I could. Bring all evidence back quickly, science can't be waiting-

Renji couldn't believe the captain; he needed to check his priorities. Anyway he had promised Yoruichi he wouldn't do anything rash, but he had to go. -OK-

-Very well, when the portal is ready I'll call you. You may leave now- Mayuri came back to his research.

Renji had exited the labs, the sun was already setting, he stay there for a while -Rukia I promise I'll clean your name- he started moving toward his house -And Ichigo… it'd been my fault. It seems that I ruin everything- he sighed, he couldn't travel back in time and save Rukia nor Ichigo; but maybe he could still save him, though he discarded that idea quickly. The only thing he was sure was that he'll do it alone; it was his duty after all.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the fight in Karakura, Ichigo had finally found Grimmjow -At least I found you!- Ichigo noticed a little wound on Grimmjow's shoulder -Oi, are you OK? Does it hurt?-

-Tsk it's nothing- the blue haired tried to cover it but Ichigo was quicker.

Ichigo smiled -That woman is stronger than she seems, right?- Ichigo caressed his shoulder leaving a line of reiatsu -Don't worry it'll leave no scars- but Grimmjow removed Ichigo's hand abruptly.

-I said it's OK!- Grimmjow turned to see the younger arrancar in the eye, then tiredly sighed -I'm sorry Ichigo, but I can't be the person you want- without more words he left the room.

Ichigo was depressed now, he had confined himself in his room, the standard room for an Espada, however his was strongly customized to the point that it seemed a teen human room, there was a TV, various videogames and a PS3, there were various disks with no etiquettes, several books, souvenirs from different cities and there was even a closet full of human clothes.

He had spent the rest of his day writing on his laptop, there was a window on the internet labeled "Knowing when not to fight" on . He searched for a glass of water on his desk without looking away from his computer and accidentally dropped his YuGiOh deck -Damn!- he stopped writing and stepped up to reach his deck. He had been visiting the human world more times than allowed, he mostly went to buy things and for dinner, but he had made himself a duelist too and have been to the movie theater; but he didn't like to go out alone, he had even invited another arrancars, the only time Grimmjow went with him was a disaster.

He picked up a card "Change of Heart" -What are you doing here?- he collected the rest of his deck and stored it -I wonder what would Aizen-sama say if he enters my room- there was now a sad smile on Ichigo's face -Worst if he'd read my fics- then he sighed -I guess… he, he won't mind as long as I end the life of the bald old man- then he imitated Aizen -Well done Kurosaki-kun you may keep any shinigami you want as trophies- then Ichigo threw himself in his bed -What am I gonna do now? What if I have to fight him? What if other arrancar has to fight him?-

Ichigo kept quiet on his bed for a moment -Please Aizen-sama I beg you forgive the life of this shinigami, you see, he is… he's my childhood crush- then he laughed -No that's too creepy, that won't do- he sighed -I already imagine Nnoitra asking my destitution, Aizen-sama probably will be disappointed, as for the others they'll be angry or indifferent, Barragan will be furious and Grimmjow…- Ichigo stopped on the thought -Will you be angry Grimmy? Will you be jealous? Will you claim me as yours?-

Ichigo started day dreaming.

-Oi Ichigo teme, how long were you planning on keep it a secret?-

-What!? You should watch your tongue! That's no way to talk to…- but Ichigo was interrupted by a passionate kiss from the blue haired.

Grimmjow grinned -Je, so I finally find a way to keep you silent, from now on you're gonna be a very silent person Kurosaki- the older grabbed Ichigo by the waist and pushed him against the wall -I… I REALLY was expecting this Ichi-

But before another kiss Ichigo interrupted his own fantasy with his inner voice -Damn it stop being so gay! You're a damn Espada! You're One!- there were tears in Ichigo's eyes now -But, that's why he became my fracción, he's strong, stronger than some Espada. He's so full of himself, but damn is he cute as well- Ichigo blushed -We're kinda alike- Ichigo wished to believe this more than he already did -But he's so full of anger and hate, I don't even know why, he just destroys everything and enjoys trampling everyone else-

-Damn it! Am I forcing him? Am I hurting him?- Ichigo cleaned his face -If… if I could kill everyone, so there wouldn't be no one else but us, then… then he'd had to love me- Ichigo knew that wouldn't work anyway -I'm not a coward! Then Why!? Why am I so afraid? Why does it hurt so much?- Ichigo tried to feel his heartbeat with his hand, but he only found his hole -It's horrible being alone-

Ichigo took a little mp3 player and put his audiphones, he rather listen to music than the noise in his head -I wonder what does he think of me, does he think I'm a psychopath? Does he suspect about me? Is he really my Special Someone? I was about to give up till I saw him, I guess I can remain sane thanks to him… I don't remember quite well, but he was there, he was supposed to save me, but the idiot failed I see- Ichigo was thinking about Renji and despite his words he was smiling -But I was happy to see him… Arg forget it Ichigo, it's like Barragan said, your aspect is loneliness and that's how you're gonna die- Ichigo depressed more, but he felt two little reiatsus getting close.

-Um those reiatsus are Lumina and Verona… I wonder what is it- Ichigo got up to receive them.

-Kurosaki-sama!- the two arrancar repeated to no end.

-Tsk if Szayel is so intelligent why can't he give them proper speech- Ichigo thought annoyed -What is it?-

-It's an emergency!-

-An emergency!-

-Szayel Aporro-sama has detected someone entering Hueco Mundo-

-He has reached Las Noches-

-As you requested Szayel Aporro-sama gave the message first to you-

-Before to Aizen-sama-

-Good, thanks Lumina, Verona. I'll take care from here and thank Szayel for me- the arrancars left and when he was alone smiled and thought -So you have come… Renji- but then he felt it -That reiatsu! Grimmjow! Damn it! I have to go quickly!-


	7. Treachery

-I can't believe you're so stupid as to come here, Shinigami- Grimmjow attacked Renji with his zampakutô, but it was blocked in time -What the…?-

Ichigo had appeared out of nowhere and stopped his attack with ease -I'll take care from here Grimmjow-

Renji was astonished not only for the appearance of Ichigo but for his power as well -That hit could have killed me, yet this guy stopped it so easy- Renji thought and then noticed the boy in front of him -Ichigo!?-

Ichigo smiled -Then you remember me, ne Renji?-

Renji didn't know what to say, he wasn't even sure if Ichigo was there protecting him or if he only wanted to kill him himself -What's your deal?- the red headed asked untrusting.

-Eh!?- there was a tic in his left eye, noting Ichigo's anger and desperation -Is that how you talk to your savior?- then Ichigo faked Renji's voice -Thank you Ichi, you're just in time; I'm so glad to see you again- and then answered himself -Yea, no problem at all. I'm happy to see you too, Renji- Ichigo teased the shinigami.

Renji easily let himself go for the taunt -Eh!? That's because not too long ago you tried to kill us! You idiot!-

-Who wanted to kill you!? If you don't remember I saved your asses back in Karakura, so YOU are the idiot here!-

Both of them engaged into a childish verbal fight, Grimmjow just stood there seeing them -What's the meaning of this Kurosaki?-

-Uh?- Ichigo stopped his fight and turned to Grimmjow -Right, jeje, why don't you come back to the palace? I uh… have business with this shinigami- the orange haired smiled at Grimmjow.

-That's enough!- Grimmjow started building up his reiatsu and angrily glared at Ichigo.

-Wha… what is it Grimmy?- Ichigo stopped talking, thinking nervously and hopingly -He ain't jealous? Is he?- Ichigo still smiled while Renji adopted a defensive stance.

-I'm sick tired of following you around, brat! I'm tired of your high school attitude, of your whole pretentions and I'm so very tired of you!- Grimmjow let all his anger out -I should be Espada uno. I, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques! It's all your fault… You… You kept me as your fucking dog, just for your own entertainment, you think is funny? EH KUROSAKI!?-

-Grimmjow wait! I never…-

-Shut up! Don't think I ignore what you told Aizen, I'd be an Espada already were it not for you. Neither think that I ignore your power, anyway I…- Grimmjow's look was full of hate -I will kill you and have my rightful place as an Espada-

-Stop it!- Ichigo's voice almost came broken -I thought that you… that us…-

-Shut the fuck up, I said! You don't know how much I hate you! I rather die than stand by you!- then Grimmjow proceeded to release his zampakutô - **Tritura** _ **PANTERA**_!-

-This can't be, did he just release his zampakutô? Is that a Bankai?- Renji thought while observing, he was surprised to see a so powerful hollow, he could even oppose a captain.

-Grimmjow please wait!- Ichigo tried in vain to calm his fracción, but it was pointless as he only got injured in the chest after Grimmjow attacked him with his claws.

-Ichigo!- Renji didn't know why he reacted worried, but he definitely would be in trouble if Ichigo lost the fight.

-What is it?- the blue haired taunted the boy -Won't you draw your zampakutô? It's true that you're strong, I know that better than anyone, thank you for all those trainings by the way, now I know perfectly your moves and how to counter them, also I know your weaknesses -Grimmjow smiled maliciously -You'll never dare attack me, right Ichi?- the arrancar attacked again and this time he kicked Ichigo so strong he was sent flying until he hit the ground -And you call yourself number one- Grimmjow then attacked with a cero and advanced toward the injured boy -It's a pity that Aizen ain't seeing any of this. There's no way I'll lose to someone like you-

-Grimmjow- Ichigo gave him a look.

Whatever that look meant to him it made him mad, he attacked him with his right claw intending to kill him.

However Renji managed to block such fierce attack, Ichigo saw him with a mix of sadness, surprise and confusion -Renji!-

-Don't Renji me!- the shinigami made the arrancar step back and then talked to Ichigo -What the hell are you thinking? Obviously this guy ain't gonna stop, so why don't you defend yourself!?- he side glared at the younger boy, to his surprise he saw a weak and scared boy, he somehow reminded him little Ichigo and then thought -That's true, this is the same kid I couldn't save back then- Renji bit his lip - **Howl** _ **Zabimaru**_ -

-Tsk, I don't even wanna know what are you helping him, I was going to kill you too anyway- and they started fighting.

-What is he doing?- Ichigo observed the fight -With that he won't be able to injure him, why doesn't he release his bankai?-

Grimmjow shoot several darts, Renji evaded them and attacked him with Zabimaru but the arrancar blocked it with his bare hand -Surprised?-

-Asshole!- then Renji attacked him with all his strength.

But the arrancar didn't block nor evaded and just stood there, Zabimaru hit his shoulder and left a superficial injure -Is that your best shinigami?- then he used sonido and attacked Renji sending him to the ground.

-Tsk!- Renji stood up and continued to attack.

Nevertheless this time Grimmjow cached Zabimaru and broke it with his own hands scattering it all around -You're done for- Grimmjow loaded a cero.

-Renji!- Ichigo stood up.

However the red headed smiled -No, you're done for. _Higa Zekō_!- and a multidirectional attack of Zabimaru hit the arrancar making a cloud of sand.

-Shit! How can he still fight? Why? He must know by now that he'll never defeat him. If this continues… Renji'll…- Ichigo thought.

-You're so fucked up shinigami- Grimmjow endured the pain and with an explosion of reiatsu retired all the fragments of Zabimaru from his body -As a way to show you my respect to have managed injure me, I'll show you my strongest technique- Grimmjow prepared to use Desgarrón -This'll be the last thing you'll see-

-Damn it!- Renji tried to create a barrier, but Ichigo recognized the attack and moved first.

-Damn… Kurosaki…- Ichigo had impaled Grimmjow with his zampakutô, the blue haired didn't see this coming and couldn't defend in time, he was still surprised holding the zampakutô.

-Forgive me Grimmjow, good bye- Grimmjow's eyes reflected anger and fear, but he couldn't say anything else as Ichigo finished him with his own technique - _Luna menguante_ -

Renji didn't know exactly what happened but Grimmjow was dead, he neither understood what Ichigo had done, somehow released all of his reiatsu in one mortal blow, but it had been enough to affect him as well. As he lost consciousness he thought of how strong Ichigo was to defeat an opponent like Grimmjow just like that, and now he was alone with him.


End file.
